monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of monsters in Monster Hunter Y
Returning Monsters in Monster Hunter Y Lynians Felyne, Melynx Number: 2 Herbivores Anteka, Aptonoth, Apceros, Kelbi, Popo, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth Number: 7 Fish Perciform, Molid, Catfish, Arowana, Sharq, Jellyfish Number: 6 Neopterons Altaroth, Bnahabra, Great Thunderbug, Konchu, Purple Flashbug, Seltas, Desert Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas Queen Number: 9 Temnocerans Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla Number: 2 Carapaceons Hermitaur, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Taikun Zamuza Number: 4 Fanged Beasts Bullfango, Conga, Arzuros, Bulldrome, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gogomoa, Kamu Orugaron, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Lagombi, Midogaron, Nono Orugaron, Rajang, Aisu Rajang, Volvidon Number: 16 Amphibians Zamite, Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios Number: 5 Piscine Wyverns Cephalos, Delex, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Lavasioth Subspecies, Aruganosu, Goruganosu Number: 9 Bird Wyverns Baggi, Genprey, Giaprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Ioprey, Wroggi, Velociprey, Gargwa, Gendrome, Giadrome, Great Baggi, Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Iodrome, Velocidrome, Farunokku, Forokururu, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Hypnocatrice Rare Species, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku Number: 29 Flying Wyverns Giggi, Akantor, Anorupathisu, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Berukyurosu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Diorekkusu, Dhuragaua, Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Gravios, Black Gravios, Gureadomosu, Khezu, Red Khezu, Meraginasu, Mi Ru, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Pariapuria, Poborubarumu Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Seregios, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Ukanlos, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Varusaburosu, Zerureusu Number: 45 Snake Wyverns Remobra, Najarala, Tidal Najarala Number: 3 Fanged Wyverns Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre Number: 2 Brute Wyverns Abiorugu, Barroth, Jade Barroth, Brachydios, Black Brachydios, Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Gasurabazura, Giaorugu, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan Number: 12 Leviathans Ludroth, Pokara, Uroktor, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Baruragaru, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Nibelsnarf, Pokaradon, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth Number: 14 Elder Dragons Alatreon, Amatsumagatsuchi, Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Chameleos, Dah'ren Mohran, Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Dhisufiroa, Dire Miralis, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Garuba Daora, Gogmazios, Harudomerugu, Inagami, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Kushala Daora, Lunastra, Shagaru Magala, Shanthien, Teostra Number: 27 Mystery Dragons Gore Magala, Ruins Gore Magala Number: 2 Unclassified Monsters Kusubami, Duremidira, Raviente, Violent Raviente Number: 4 Total Number of Returning Monsters *'198 Monsters' return in Monster Hunter Y! New Monsters in Monster Hunter Y Herbivores Brachiotitanos, Stegaplatos, Tricetoros Number: 3 Fish Ginsu Sharq, Megaladon Number: 2 Neopterons Megapteris, Arthrocoris Number: 2 Temnocerans Necrophila, Mortarachnis, Pterygios Number: 3 Bird Wyverns Pengwyn, Strutornas Number: 2 Flying Wyverns Dactylos, Brutal Seregios, Draconix Number: 3 Brute Wyverns Alligius, Carchabrutus, Neon Deviljho, Spinex, Tyrannicus Number: 5 Leviathans Ichthyadon, Cryomonstrum, Elasmeoth, Mosujho, Sub-Zero Gobul Number: 5 Elder Dragons Annelarchus Number: 1 Total Number of New Monsters *Monster Hunter Y has up to 26 New Monsters! Total Number of Monsters altogether *Monster Hunter Y has up to 224 Monsters to hunt! Changes made to Old Monsters Neopterons *Seltas Subspecies can now dig underground and wait for hunters to come close so it can slash at them. *Seltas Queen always breaks down high structures when charging into them. Carapaceons *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young can now walk underwater. *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young now mind their own business unless hit. *Akura Vashimu/Akura Jebia gains a pin attack where it grabs a hunter and starts pinching him/her and smashing him/her with its tail. Piscine Wyverns *Cephadrome can now command its minions to help it fight. *Cephadrome is now more ferocious than ever. Bird Wyverns *Giadrome has undergone the same changes all the other Dromes have undergone. *The Dromes can now connect their pounce with a pin attack if they successfully hit a hunter. *The Dromes are now more ferocious than ever. *Yian Garuga can now run while doing its famed Sonic Roar attack. Flying Wyverns *Monoblos and Diablos now have roars so loud that they can knock hunters back. *Monoblos and Diablos always break down high structures when charging into them. **They can use that ability to get down hunters who were previously standing on high structures. *When Tigrex charges into a high structure, there is a chance that it'll break it down instead of climbing it. *Nargacuga can now jump up walls in a ninja-esque manner. *Mi Ru and Diorekkusu now have a rampage attack, similar to Brute Tigrex. *Seregios can now attack Genprey and throw them at hunters. Fanged Wyverns *Zinogre always breaks down high structures when charging into them. Brute Wyverns *Deviljho now has a roar so loud that it can knock hunters back. *Deviljho always breaks down high structures when charging into them. Leviathans *Agnaktor/Glacial Agnaktor gains an attack where it digs into the ceiling, unearths only its head, and then does it's famed fire beam attack. Elder Dragons *White Fatalis has undergone drastic changes, similar to its black and red cousins. *Lunastra has undergone the same changes Teostra has undergone. *Dah'ren Mohran can now do a tremor attack and launch the Dragon Ship a few feet up into the air before they both land again. (This also does damage to the ship.) **Along with this, it could punch a hole through the Dragon Ship with its drill-like horn when in Rage mode. Other *Gore Magala is classified as a new monster type called Mystery Dragons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster lists